


esclavo

by aquietmoment (Aldy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldy/pseuds/aquietmoment
Summary: jean y eren tienen una conversación sobre el amor la libertad
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	esclavo

EXCLAVO

Si, básicamente esto era lo que esperaba, Jean llevaba un buen tiempo presintiendo que el regreso de Eren no traería nada bueno, especialmente para Armin y Mikasa. Hacía ya unas horas que había caído la noche, jean había limpiado con sus propias manos la nariz rota de Armin y le había puesto hielo en los moretones, tenía los nudillos lastimados por el exceso, pero, el verdadero dolor estaba en su corazón, Jean ya lo sabía.  
Hacía tres días Jean veía con preocupación cómo Armin flotaba por el aire, aun después del gran vacío emocional de la guerra, algo en lo profundo de su mente sentía que su hogar volvía a reestablecerse con la llegada de Eren, aun con todas las evidencias de frente y aun con su nivel de racionalidad, Armin sentía la esperanza de esa amistad eterna, esa complicidad y familiaridad que él no había podido emular y que solo se hallaba en el trio de shiganshina. Eren, Armin y Mikasa   
Con dolor apretó los dientes mientras caminaba por la hierba del patio trasero del cuartel, la noche estaba bien iluminada por la luna y la neblina era muy escasa “todavía somos amigos” le decía Armin en su cuarto “aun puedo hablar con el “. Su corazón se apretujo al pensar en la mejilla amoratada de Armin, hablar, vaya fantasía, Jeager siempre seria el suicida que vio en el comedor de soldados, ahora también quería disparar a quema ropa directo a sus mejores amigos, casi sus hermanos.  
Realmente no sintió ningún deseo por alertar a los demás, al ver a Eren caminar hacia él desde la oscuridad de las escaleras, escondido allí, todas esas horas, Eren no estaba listo para marcharse, aun quería hablar con alguien más. Jean se quedó de pie no dio señal alguna, simplemente le lanzo un puño directo a la nariz, el mismo que Armin atino a darle en la tarde, pero seguro que este no le caería igual   
-parece que tienes un problema conmigo jean-bo  
Calmadamente Eren se pone de pie mientras limpia la sangre que escurre de su nariz. Jean lo enfrenta, no dice nada, solo lo confronta, todo su cuerpo y su rostro piden una explicación. pero Eren simplemente le observa como si esperara encontrar algo en él.  
-estuve limpiando las heridas de tu mejor amigo, le ha roto la nariz  
Eren toma aire pesadamente, parece relajarse. Alrededor la neblina es más densa, el frio escala un par de niveles, pero la furia que arde en la cabeza de Jean es como una fiebre  
-seguramente no es la primera vez que haces algo por mi mejor amigo ¿no es así, Jean?  
Eren lo sabe, es el primer pensamiento que cruza por la mente de jean, qué más da si Eren lo sabe, si cualquiera lo sabe, no era un secreto para nadie. Jean nunca estuvo escondiéndose, nunca escondió quien es y mucho menos le tiene miedo a la sociedad, ha atravesado un infierno, tiene derecho a amar a quien decida.  
\- ¿Qué insinúas Jeager? Dilo claramente   
Eren le mira directamente, se ha convertido en un agente del caos, pero para Jean es el mismo escuálido charlatán  
-no es que tenga que insinuar nada. Nunca han sido demasiado discretos, admito que dejarle tu camisa fue una buena forma de marcar territorio   
Jean ríe, bien; eren ha dado en el clavo con ese asunto, entonces no es que tenga que fingir unas segundas intenciones, le interesa Armin, está molesto con Eren, simplemente tiene que decirlo  
-Eres un verdadero hijo de puta. Armin te quiere como a su hermano, este desecho, todo por ti, Mikasa también lo está. Ambos están en shock  
El suspiro de Eren es largo, cierra los ojos por un instante, a jean le parece que puede percibir algo de dolor, pero no está seguro  
-bien, tal vez este concepto sea nuevo para ti cara de caballo, pero no estás obligado a amar a nadie de vuelta. tu deberías saberlo bien.  
Jean pudo sentir como los músculos de su cara se aflojaban, ciertamente no había ninguna razón por la cual Eren estuviera obligado a continuar con el vínculo de familiaridad entre el, Armin y Mikasa. Menos ahora cuando al fin parecía estar en una misma página con su verdadero hermano. Pero Armin, dios no era justo para él, eren era su familia también, ahora no valía la pena, no es como si quisiera a un sujeto como Eren rodeando a su novio   
\- ¿entonces simplemente vas a dejarlos?, son tu familia ¿vas a olvidarlos y ya?  
Eren no responde al instante, sus ojos viajan a las luces encendidas de los cuartos en el cuartel, no muestra temor   
-eso parece afortunado para ti ¿no?  
Jean se cruza de brazos, la conversación parece fluir hacia otro tema, cada vez se alejan más del punto importante, Armin y Mikasa. eren parece sumamente interesado en él y no ve él porque   
-que desaparezcas es bueno para todos Jeager, no sé si especialmente para mi   
Le comenta con ironía, a lo que eren ríe por primera vez en ese día, de la misma manera amarga y cruel que la noche en que sasha murió  
-jean tu…tu siempre has querido tener lo que me pertenece, primero Mikasa, ahora Armin, al menos con él parece ser algo verdadero, más que un capricho, pero… te has dado cuenta no eres fiel ni a ti mismo, eres un esclavo como todos, eres esclavo de tus sentimientos   
Jean frunce el ceño, no entiende lo que Eren intenta decir, es cierto que Armin solía seguir a eren durante la época de sus entrenamientos, pero no le pertenecía, hacía muchos años que le pertenecía a él, solo a él. sus sentimientos eran genuinos, jean no se había enamorado de Armin simplemente porque quisiera arrebatarlo de las garras de Eren, aunque también eso era una ganancia   
-ni Armin ni Mikasa te pertenecen , idiota   
\- ¿ah no? ¿entonces porque estas tan asustado? ¿Por qué estabas esperando por mí? ¿de qué te servía hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué querías que viera la camisa de Armin? ¿acaso no temes que decida llevármelo lejos?  
-los brazos de Jean caen a cada lado, no pude llorar, no llorara en frente de eren, lo mira en silencio, Eren parece haber llegado a su punto   
-si subo las escaleras y le pido que venga conmigo, lo hará, incluso si eso significa abandonar a Eldia y claro abandonarte a ti. no te confundas, ustedes pueden haber tenido sus momentos, seguro que Armin honestamente te quiere, porque así es él, pero tú no estás a mi nivel, no dudaría un instante en cambiar tu amor por mi amistad   
Jean parece herido, sobre todo porque había pensado demasiado en eso, al final, puede que fuera egoísta, probablemente nunca estuvo preocupado por Armin, siempre estuvo preocupado por sí mismo, después de perder a marco, simplemente no soportaría perder a Armin, vivir una vida tranquila a su lado, era su único sueño   
-estas aquí jean –Bo, hablando con una persona que detestas, porque eres un esclavo de tus sentimientos. Armin te tiene, ahora mismo todo lo que haces es por él, te has convertido en su guardián   
Sin más la sombra de una lagrima fue visible en la comisura del ojo, pero fue contrastada con la violenta forma en la que jean tomo a eren por el cuello de su camisa, no sabía que iba a hacerle, quería lastimarlo, quería golpearlo, quería arrancar su existencia. eren no se defendió, jean se quedó allí con un puño apretado, el otro fuertemente cerrado en la camisa de eren finalmente lo soltó bruscamente   
\- ¿Por qué te has quedado a hablar conmigo ¿  
soltó finalmente jean mientras eren caminaba hacia el bosque  
-quería pedirte, que cuidaras muy bien de Armin, pero no parece necesario que te lo diga

**Author's Note:**

> este fanfic nace del cap mas reciente del anime de shingeki


End file.
